The Not So Smart Affair
by TheHiddleScona
Summary: Randy taught John about what it is being a serious Christian. But he can't have sex with his girlfriend which makes her mad. So one night she bumps into John Morrison. Cena/OC
1. I'm praying Dumbass

**The Not So Smart Affair**

"Oh yeah! Deeper John deeper!" screamed Reyanna.

It was John and Reyanna's 'sex time' as they like to call it(which was pretty much all the time). As the big finish came John and Reyanna layed out on the bed. They were right on their backs with looks of slight amazment as they breathed hard. John had sat on the edge of the bed as Reyanna got dressed.

"Okay babe. I have to go to work okay?" John said as he finally got up to get dressed.

"Honestly John I don't know how ya do it. Thousands of people just roaring your name and shit. I wouldn't know what to do." she said as she put her shirt on over her large breast.

"Well you know. I love my job and all of my fans. Well gotta go." he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Go on and work that purple sexy." Reyanna said as she smacked John on the butt.

"Woah." he chuckled as he walked out of the room.

John had just finished his match with CM Punk. Ever since he ran Nexus he had been a pain in the ass. Once he walked in the locker room he saw Randy on his knees woth his eyes closed.

"Randy. What are you doin?" John asked slightly annoying Randy. "Why are you on your knees? Because that don't really look right ya know. Almost like getting for a-"

"I'm praying dumb ass!" Randy enraged then he widened his eyes and made a cross on his head, chest, and shoulders. "Lord please forgive me."

"Oh. Alight then. Why is it so important?"

Randy had got up and put his fingers between his nose.

"John why am I here today?"

"Well because you were about to make a deal with Mr.M and her thought that you would go that type of way. So you agreed to-"

"No! No! No! I mean why am I here on this world?"

"God?" said John blankly.

Randy sighed and explained how God walked the earth and how he created everyone and everthing.

"Wow." John said amazed. "I didn't know he did all of that."

"Now you see. Do you do any sins that you do everyday?"

"Yeah."

"What?" Randy asked curiously.

"Fucking your sister's big ass." John simply.

"Oh Really?" Randy said tensed up. He punched his fist on his free hand. Trying so hard not to hit John. "Well I am going to need you to stop doing that."

"Why?" John said sadly.

Randy had an idea. He had the chance to take advantage of this certain situation.

"Because you can go to hell for it. Reyanna will too."

"I see. Well Randy you are my witness. I am a changed man." John said proudly.

"Yeah." Randy said rolling his eyes.

John had went home from a long day at work. He threw his hat and gym bag aside.

"John?" Reyanna called from the other room. "Can you tell me how this outfit looks on me?

John sighed and went in the room were his girlfriend was. Once he stepped inside Reyanna had on a sports bra that looked exactly like his purple shirt, Jean boy shorts, knee-high sneakers, his hat, and her long hair pulled down all the way where her large breast were. John widened his eyes. He was obviously hard. He looked at her curvy body as she jumped on top of him as they landed on the bed. They started kissing passionatly as John was feeling on her ass as she moaned. Then he remembered something important.

"Woah!" he said as he pushed her off. She had a pissed and confused look on her face. "Baby. We can't do it today."

"What the fuck!" she enraged. "Why?"

"Because Randy told me-"

"Fuck that shit!" Reyanna yelled.

"Watch your language." he said calmly. "We have to see in the eyes of God."

"What! Ok I believe in God. I'm christian. But we fuck all the time!"

"What did I say about the language? Now calm down. Sorry but not today." John said as he left an enraged Reyanna.

_**Well that's the first chapter so far...REVIEW! **_


	2. We have been dating for two years!

It has been a half of a week since John and Reyanna had sex. John had walked inside the house happily.

"Reyanna? Do you have something for me to eat?" said John walking inside his room.

"Oh I might have something in mind." said Reyanna. She had on her lace bra and strappy lace shorts with her long tan leg in the air. "Come and get it." she said very sexily. John shook his head.

"Reyanna, it's been 3 and a half days."

"So?" she said with a smirk.

"I just want to ask. How did your brother ended up so cool and colected and you ended up sex crazed?"

Once he said that she shoved heavily body builted Cena on to the wall.

"I'm **not** sex crazed! Now stop fucking around and fuck me!" she enraged with her hands on his chest.

"Well both of you do have the same temper." he said as he shrugged his shoulders. She was tired of his games so she squated down and was unzipping his pants. John got startled and moved away.

"Reyanna no! I don't want to! Ok. I admit I really want to fuck you so bad but I have to stay away from temptations."

She had threw him in the bed. As she got on top of him she had anger in her eyes.

"Looks like somebody wants to play the hard way." she said ripping off his shirt.

"Rape! Stop please!" he said as she took off her lace bra.

"It's not rape if you want it." she said as he temptfully fondle her breast. He whimpered as he took his hands away.

"No! We have to wait until we are married!" he said as she punched him in the chest.

"Then propose to me then!"

"I will baby. I don't have your ring yet."

"We have been dating for 2 years! So when?" she said folding her arms.

"It's a surprise." he said gently pushing her off. She had her lip out and a sad face like a two year old.

_**The Next Day At The RAW Stadium**_

Randy was getting ready to go home from his match. Then he saw his little sister walking inside his locker room enraged. She was wearing her usual: Grey skinny jeans that shows off her curves, a baby tee with a mini black vest over it, yellow heels and accessories, and her hair pulled into a long ponytail.

"How did you get in here?" asked Randy.

"YOU!" she yelled angrily. "You are the reason why me and John aint having sex!"

"Look Reyanna, John is a changed man. And I can't change that."

"Well you better fix it!"

"Sorry I can't. And don't you bother getting more angry because I can extend the days." Randy said smirking.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Reyanna said stomping.

"No you don't." chirped Randy as he walked away.

Reyanna walked out of the locker room texting on her phone when she bumped into John Morrison.

"Woah. My bad Reyanna." he said as he smiled and helped her up.

Reyanna nearly fainted when she saw him. He had grey sweatpants and a black wife beater shirt.

"Hey John." she said biting her lip as she glanced at his body. She looked up at his face quickly before he noticed her staring. "Where are you going?"

"Going to my hotel." he said grabbing his bags.

"Can I come too? John has the keys to the house."

"Oh of course you can." he said as we walked down the hall.

If John won't give me sex then Morrison will give it to me. I warned him that this type of thing. Now tonight I am getting what I want. I still love John...but that depends on Morrison's cock.

_**Ok then! REVIEW!**_


	3. Is it okay if I spend the night?

_**OK here is the next chapter I want to thank you for the reviews and your support.**_

Morrison had unlocked his door to the hotel room. It was big and spacious. Reyanna smiled as she saw the one big bed.

"Oh John. Is it okay if I spend the night?"

_Spending the night? With the sexy ass Reyanna? John's girlfriend? _thought Morrison.

"Sure. If it's ok with your boyfriend." Morrison said smiling.

Reyanna rolled her eyes and called her boyfriend John.

_John:*doing pushups at the gym, hears phone ring* Hello?_

_Reyanna: Hey baby. I won't be home tonight ok?_

_John:*puts down weight looking suspicious* Why?_

_Reyanna: I'm spending the night over a friend's house._

_John: Who?_

_Reyanna: *almost in a whisper* Kelly's._

As Reyanna was talking on the phone she was laying down with one leg over the other. As Morrison glanced at her perfectly rounded derriere as he cocked an eyebrow. She looked up at him as he smiled. She let out a giggle.

_John: Well hurry home. I'm going to miss you._

_Reyanna: Me too. Love you. *kisses through the phone*_

_John: *kisses back*_

_*hangs up*_

"So did he say it was okay?" Morrison asked.

"Yeah he don't mind." she said as she went to the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later Reyanna came out in her cropped baby tee, pink boy shorts, and cute Snooki slippers. Morrison's mouth was nearly agape. Once she looked at him he closed his mouth quickly and wiped the drool off. She climbed into the bed as he set his covers on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Reyanna baby like voice.

"Sleeping on the floor." he said.

"Why? You can sleep next to me." she said patting the open space of the bed.

Morrison looked at her like she was crazy. John was his friend and he didn't want to betray him.

"Umm I don't think so Reyanna."

"Please! I get sooooooo lonley at night."

Morrison had sighed and semi reluctantly climbed into the bed. He turned off the light and turned to the oppisite side. The next thing he knew that he felt something wonderful sliding along his cock he moaned at the pleasure then he realized that once he looked to the side Reyanna wasn't there. Then he lifted up the covers and saw Reyanna sucking his manhood.

"What are you doing?" John asked quietly.

She stopped sucking and looked at him. She shushed him as she resumed to stroking and sucking. He groaned and growled alittle as she went deep throat.

...

John was looking for money to get him something to eat. He couldn't find anything. So he called Kelly's house to get Reyanna.

_Kelly:*looking at the caller ID and answers phone* Hey._

_John: Hey Kelly where is Reyanna?_

_Kelly: Umm well she's not here._

_John:*standing up* What!_

_Kelly: She's not here. Are you ok?_

Instead of answering her question he hung up and threw the house phone into the wall and it shattered in peices. He picked up his cell phone and looked through his history.

"Morrison?" he said angrily. "THAT BITCH!" John yelled as he ran into the car and drove off.

...

John was fucking her doggy style as she had her face was on the pillow.

"Oh yeah John keep doing it just like that!" she yelled.

He groaned and was pulling her hair. He was dominate and she loves it that way. Then all of the sudden someone was busting down the door. They startled and quickly put their clothes on. Just at that time John knocked the door down and stormed inside the room.

"John!" Reyanna sreeched.

John's attention went from Reyanna to Morrison. Morrison had jumped off of the bed.

"John. Just calm-"

Before he could finish John was darting towards him. Then Morrison ran out of the door. John had looked at Reyanna with tears in his eyes. She drew tears also.

"You lied to me, Went behind my back, and promised that you would wait with me." John said. His voice sounded like he was very hurt. She started crying also.

"John I'm so sor-"

He didn't let her finish he walked out of the room.

...

John had packed his bags and went into the car.

"John please don't leave me. I can't live without you!"

"Oh yeah? Well you were livin' while Morrison was fucking your pussy."

"John I was weak! Don't leave me please! I can change boo."

"CHANGE? I gave you a chance to change Reyanna. And you fucked up."

He closed the door and put his key in the ignition.

"John don't. I love you!"

"Yeah right." he mumbled as he drove off.

_**OK! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_


	4. Why would you say that?

Randy had set John's bag in the guest room. He had to live with him for about a month because he couldn't be around Reyanna after what she done.

"Alright Cena. Here ya go." Randy said. He looked up at John and saw him staring at the window. "John?" he said as John turned around. His eyes were puffy and his face was red. "You ok?"

"No." John answered quickly. "After I left the house I stood by a cliff. I looked down and was about to jump." his voice lowered at the word _jump_. "But I didn't. I couldn't end my life that way."

Randy was shocked. He gave John a hug.

"Don't end your life any type of way." he whispered.

...

Reyanna was laying down on the couch motionless. She watched some show called _Friends_. She never heard of it before because her and John usually get it on than watch much TV. Then she heard a knock on the door. She reluctanly got up and opened it. She was shocked to see who it was. Her brother Randy.

"What is it?" she asked weakly.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" he asked as he walked in and sat down. He noticed her eyes were puffy and she looked as if she was starving.

"Did you get anything to eat?" he asked.

"No." she said quickly.

He ran into the kitchen and got a muffin and rushed back in the room.]

"Eat. Now." he said slowly.

"No." she said quickly putting it away.

He kept urging for her to eat but she wouldn't eat it.

"You will eat. I will not let you die. This is almost worst that you lost your virginity."

After he said that she looked at him in a mixture of horror, anger, and sadness.

"Why would you say that." she said barley under a whisper.

"I'm sorry." he said swallowing the lump in his throart.

She turned away from him and start streaming tears.

**Flashback**

_Reyanna was 13 and didn't follow her parent's rules. She was the bad girl and everyone followed after her instead of her following people. She ran home at 11:53 at night. She ran through the door in tears then when she looked up her whole family was there. Bob, Elaine, Randy, Becky, and Nathan._

_"Where have you been?" Bob asked._

_"None of your damn business!" Reyanna barked as she tried to run upstairs._

_Reyanna and Randy were the same age but Randy was a month older._

_"Don't you run away from me!" Bob said as he blocked her from going up the stairs._

_"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Reyanna yelled._

_Becky who was 3 and Nathan who was 5 were shaking. Randy was about to get up as well._

_"Don't talk to me like that!" Bob enraged and smacked her right in the face. She screamed._

_"Robert!" Elaine screeched as she ran over to save her daughter. But as she tried to get him away from her he pushed her away banging her head against the wall. Nathan ran to his Mom in tears. Becky never moved. Randy ran over to save his sister._

_"You will never disrespect me! Ya whore!" he said as he lifted his hand again to slap her. But instead Randy pushed Bob away from Reyanna. Bob stumbled back and glared at Randy. Randy was hugging Reyanna glaring back at him. Reyanna was in tears._

_"There are all types of whores in your side of the family!" Bob yelled at Elaine as she was still a little out. "And you are the worst!" he said stomping towards Reyanna as Randy held her closer. Bob had ran out of the room slamming the door. Leaving the whole family exept for Randy crying._

**Flashback Ends**

Reyanna continued crying as Randy held her just like they did when they were kids.

"It will be ok."

"No it won't!" Reyanna wailed. " I lost the love of my life just because I wanted a good fuck! I didn't want to cheat on him but something told me that he wouldn't find out! And now he is gone! And Dad was right...I am a whore."

"No. Reyanna you are not a whore. Don't you ever talk down on yourself ever."

"I just want him back." she whispered.

She hugged him as Randy figured what he was about to do.


	5. Just like Reyanna

_**Ok thanks again for the reviews you guys I love you!**_

John came inside Randy's home yet again depressed. Randy had seen him too much like this.

"Dude are you ok?" He said walking towards him. Once he walked over John tried to smile a little so Randy wouldn't worry.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not. I'm about to go to the club. Are you coming or not?"

"Well..I am single now. I guess." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"There ya go. Now get dress we are going to Club 4!"

...

As they were inside the club the ho's and actual ladies were all over them. John had pushed all of them out of the way. Randy decided to chat with some of them. John and Randy sat down and looked at the view of the club scene with 1000s of girls around them.

"Hey Randy."

"Yeah."

"That girl has light brown hair just like Reyanna."

"Uhm ok." he said looking at him oddly.

"And that girl has beautiful tanned skin just like Reyanna."

"John."

"And that girl has a big ass just like Reyanna. Well Reyanna's is bigger."

"John are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm not sure. Uh I got to go." John said running out of the club.

"John wait! You're my only ride! John!" he yelled frustrated.

"Hey do you need a ride?" said a woman.

"Oh well it's ok but thank you anywa- wait a minute are you Lisa Ann?" (WARNING: If you look her up then you will see naughty pics. You have been warned.)

"Yes I am. And you are Randy Orton. I'm sure you know that."

They both laughed as her chest got closer to him.

"So do you need a ride?" she said as he was still staring at her chest.

"Yes."

...

Reyanna was at the gym working out. She was doing squats with her butt perfectly rounded in the air. She had on a bright pink sports bra and tights with a bright pink band on top of it. She noticed to see all of the guys staring at her but she just rolled her eyes and got ready to leave. When she got home she saw John Morrison outside of her house. It wasn't a surprise for her because she got a text from him before.

"We need to talk." he said urgently. He was wearing Aeropostale jacket and some baggy jeans. If he wasn't sexy then my brother's nickname isn't RKO. We walked inside the house as he looked around.

"You can have a seat." I said as he sat down. "What do you want to talk about John?"

"Us." He said quickly as he got closer to me.

"Look. I love John I'm sorry."

"Oh really? Does he love you back?"

"Of course he doe-"

"Are you sure? If he loved you then he would've forgave you loved you anyway for you sleeping with _me._" He walked towards her at the word me.

"Get away from me. It was _my_ fault! I just wanted to have sex! But I could've waited! I made a terrible mistake!" Reyanna said nearly crying. Morrison walked towards her and kissed her on the forehead.

"It will be okay. How about we just calm down and have a drink." She looked at him suspicious.  
"A non alcoholic one."

Once he walked towards the kitchen he set out glasses for him and Reyanna. He looked to see if she was watching. She was turned around looking at pictures of her and John. As Morrison turned back around he dropped pills into her drink.

...

John was driving around looking for Reyanna. He knew that since she was finished working out she would go home for a nights rest. He was thinking about their future about how they were going to get married and have a family together. But that all changed when Morrison came into the picture.

...

As Reyanna was looking at her picture at John she checked to see what was taking Morrison so long. She turned around to see him walking in without a shirt. Reyanna had opened her mouth. She almost wanted to throw the picture down and jump on Morrison. But she couldn't do it..not again.

"Wh-why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh it got hot I hope you don't mind."

"It sure did get hot."Reyanna said smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said as she turned around. She was in la-la land for a minute. Then she saw Morrison sat by her handing her a glass. They both drank and she got a little light headed.

"John? Are you sure this isn't ac-alcohol-"

"No. I just added a little something." he said with a close to creepy smile.

Her eyes widened. "John, what did you put in my drink." She said fading out.

He smiled instead of saying anything and he was kissing her on her lips.

...

As John drove up he looked through the window and saw Morrison and her kissing on the couch with Morrison on top of her. He looked in shock. He slammed his fist on the wheel and drove off. He had to do something drastic.

...

"John get off of-"

"No." He said quickly and softly. He continued kissing Reyanna. She tried to push him off but as she did that she went to sleep. He smiled as he unbuttoned her shirt.


	6. Don't worry you won't get hurt Too Much

_**Ok this chapter has a bunch of action not much romance for you romance lovers but this chapter has a bunch of stuff for action and suspense lovers. No cursing just detailed stuff. Ok! ENJOY!**_

"Wake up my precious." Was the first thing that Reyanna heard when she opened her eyes a little. She thought that this whole thing was just a big nightmare. The cheating, the lying, and the pain. It was all just a dream. A very bad dream She smiled a little when she woke up. But her smile faded away when she realized it was Morrison was next to her. She looked around and moved. She couldn't. She struggled and struggled and then she realized she was handcuffed onto the bed. She whimpered as she tried to move.

"Shh. We don't want the cops to be here sooner than they have to be." He said as he pulled out a large blade. "Now let's see What can I do to you?." A mysterious and impish laugh escaped his lips. It was a laugh she had never heard before. He slowly curved the knife around her face making her more nervous.

"Lick it a little for me." He said with a disturbing tenderness. She reluctantly did what she said. She slowly licked the blade and laid her head back. Morrison's face turned evil as he smashed his lips against hers. Raping the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back with a grin as he picked up the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Silently, gracefully, he made a clean cut up the shirt, leaving a small slice along her breastbone as he came to the collar. She whimpered as she closed her eyes. She felt a burning sensation across her face. She felt holes drill through her eyes. She opened her eyes very slowly as she saw Morrison looking down at her angrily, pinning her shoulders with his palms.

"You better shut up Reyanna." He chuckled again, devilishly as ever, and spoke again. "Don't worry you won't get hurt. Too much. He winked with a grin and tore the shirt over her arms, revealing her sports bra. He pulled it off revealing a pink lace bra underneath. "Unless, of course, you piss me off."

She shivered at the thought, not knowing exactly what is going through Morrison's mind. He leaned over and pulled down her tights slowly and seductively as she wiggled. He got up quickly and socked her in the jaw. She nearly screamed, but he covered her mouth before she did. Then he looked down and saw matching lace panties on her perfectly curved body. He made a dark and menacing smile.

"You have everything a man could want do you?" he said as he reached to unhook her bra.

"John." She whispered very softly that she could barely hear herself. "Please don't do this."

He frowned at her and getting ready to sock her again the front door opened and closed. Reyanna was about to yell for help but Morrison stuffed her sock in her mouth.

"Don't move. Just sit here and look pretty." He said as he disappeared into the darkness outside the door. She waited for 15 seconds of not hearing anything. Then someone called out for her.

"Reyanna? Are you there?" she was relieved to hear her big brother Randy calling from the other room. He ran inside her room in a flash and saw her in her bra and panties on the bed. He walked over there in shock.

"Wh-What happened?" he said as he tried to un cuff her. "Are ok-" he was interrupted by Morrison stabbing him through his abdomen. Randy tried to scream but John covered his mouth and shushed him and was falling backwards. Reyanna screamed through the gag as tears streamed from her face. Then Morrison harshly threw Randy to the ground leaving a hard thud. He smirked darkly and his eyes got focused on Reyanna. Reyanna tried the best that she could to get away from him but he pulled her close to him. His dark eyes traveled to Randy. Randy was still on the floor coughing up blood and tears. He kneeled down by him.

"Do you want to see your sister get raped while you die?" he growled with yet another devilish smile. "I think I can manage that for you." Then Morrison was about to take my bra off. I kept mumbling no.

"Stop. Please." Randy said trying to yell it out but was too weak to.

"What was that Randy?" said John with an evil smirk walking towards him. "You want me to hurry up and do it? Okay if you say so." Randy looked at him with hatred as John turned around back to me. As I was still crying.

…

Lisa was in the car waiting for Randy since he said he was just going to check on Reyanna tonight to make sure that she ate something. But he didn't give her that much detail. She looked at the door and he still didn't come out. She got out of the car and walked by the door. She was just about to knock until she heard Randy yelling 'Leave her alone.' She went over to the side of the house and peeked through the window. She saw Morrison punched Reyanna in the face from moving around too much and saw Randy on the ground with tears in his eyes trying to help his sister, but Morrison kept kicking him down. She covered her mouth and gasped. Then she Morrison shot his way at the window, she panicked and ducked. She took out her cell phone not sure who to call.

…

John was standing on top of the tallest cliff he can find in the city. Reyanna and him used to stand near it and talk and laugh while having a good time. He promised if he had to die it would be this way. He looked down at the 200 ft cliff. He closed his eyes and was about to jump off the ledge. Then all of the sudden he heard his ringtone blared through his phone. He backed up and rolled his eyes.

_John: Hello?_

_Lisa:*whispering* John is that you?_

_John: Lisa? What is it I have some big stuff going on now._

_Lisa: Hurry to Reyanna's house. Something is up. Reyanna and Randy are trapped. Morrison is-_

She was interrupted by Morrison standing over her smirking. She was shaking in fear.

"-About to kill you." He finished her sentence as the phone line was cut off.

"Lisa? Hello!" John yelled through the phone. He ran straight to his car and drove to Reyanna's house.

…

Morrison walked back into the room wiping blood off his hands.

"Well that trash is taken care of."

Randy didn't really care about Lisa. He was sad but his focus was on his sister about to get raped and possibly murdered.

Morrison put Randy on the other side of the room then walked back to Reyanna. He climbed to the foot of the bed and glanced over at him.

"Do you have a good view from here?"

Randy just growled. Morrison smirked and pulled Reyanna to him.

"Good." He said deeply and evilly. He kissed her neck as she cried. Her life was over now. The love of her life is gone, her brother is about to die, she is about to get raped by the man who she cheated on her husband with, she thought that she was a whore, She was thinking why can't he just kill her now. As he was just about to do what he was intending to do this whole time a loud burst came through the door that they were in. Everyone was shocked to see who it was. John Cena.


	7. The Big Question

They were all in the same state as they were in. Morrison on top of Reyanna, Randy looked pained and relived at the same time, and Cena looking pissed and determined.

"Hello John." Morrison said. "I guess that another dead body is going to be in place today." Morrison said as she twirled the blade on top of Reyanna's forehead. "I think you get the idea." He said smirking.

Cena had no choice but to back up just a little but he had stepped towards them a little to challenge Morrison. The tension in the room grew as Reyanna realized that her cuff was loose. Probably with Morrison hitting her so much and her jerking it broke.

"Morrison put the knife down!" yelled Cena as he stepped a little closer.

"We don't want this to go straight through Reyanna's head now do we?" He said once again twirling the knife on her head. Reyanna had muffled something loud through the gag. Morrison cocked an eyebrow and kneeled his face down by Reyanna. She swung her free hand and smacked him in the face. As Morrison turned his face Cena had the advantage to tackle him hard to the ground. Cena and Morrison were attacking each other on the floor. Morrison threw Cena out of the room as he landed on the table and broke it. Cena winced at the pain. As Morrison smirked Cena kicked him in the shin and tried to escape. But Morrison was quick as well he picked up John and threw him over the railing and landed on the hard ground. Cena was nearly paralyzed by the landing. Morrison had grabbed the knife from his back pocket. He slowly walked up to Cena who was on the ground trying to get up. He kicked him on the stomach as he fell back and groaned.

"Before you die do you want to hear what I did to Reyanna?" he said with a smirk.

Cena turned away from him.

"Do you want to know what I did?" he asked again as he turned Cena's head.

"Do you want to hear how tight she is?" That made Cena angry. He tried as best as he could to break Morrison's nose. But his hand couldn't go up, he just set back and grabbed his arm.

"Pathetic." Said Morrison as he was about to stab him. But he was interrupted by a gun cock behind him. He turned slowly to see that it was Randy leaning on the wall. Morrison chuckled and stepped towards Randy.

"Go ahead Randy. Shoot me. I dare you." He said with his hands up. Randy was shaking the gun getting ready to shoot.

"I know you won't do it. Because you have never shot anyone else." He said grinning. Randy had let go of the trigger.

_BAM!_

That was the sound it was supposed to make. But as Randy opened his eyes to see if he got him. He saw Morrison staring at him angrily. He snatched the gun away from him and knocked him out with it. He turned back to Cena and was about to stab him but has hit in the head. He had fell on the floor knocked out. Cena looked to see who did it and saw Reyanna holding Lisa's head. (Morrison chopped her head off so she used that as a weapon.) She threw the head down and shrieked with disgust. Reyanna slowly stood up and check Morrison. His head was bleeding thickly so he was surely dead.

…

Cena woke up 2 hours later in the hospital. He looked to see Reyanna and Randy. Reyanna had an arm brace and Randy was in a wheel chair. They were both praying as they saw Cena woke up.

"John!" Reyanna yelled as she ran to hug him. He missed her hugs. He missed her kisses. He missed..her. He couldn't help but to hug and kiss her back. He loved her. If he hadn't save them in time each and every person in the room would have been dead.

"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything with Morrison. I-I-I don't want anything to do with him or-or-"

"Shh. It's okay, I forgive you. Just don't ever do it again." She hugged him with all her might and gave him as many kisses as she can.

"Thank you so much baby." She whispered.

He looked at Randy watching them in his wheelchair.

"Randy will you be ok? That's not permanent is it?"

"Thank god it isn't. I'll be back walking perfectly in a half a week."

Cena smiled. He was happy that everyone was okay.

…

Reyanna was in the locker room putting on her clothes and all of the stuff she needed. Cena walked I smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well I- Oh you dropped something."

She looked down and around the floor.

"No I did-"

She looked up to see John holding up a big, shiny, and beautiful 45ct ring. She went to tears immediately. She looked to see behind Cena and saw everyone in the RAW roster with big smiles on their faces. She even saw Shawn Michaels and HHH hold up a sign that said 'Say Yes' in big letters. She whimpered and cried, he fanned her hands to her face like she was the happiest woman in the world.

"Will you marry me?" he asked very romantically .

She shook her head yes very fast. And jumped on him. All the RAW roster ran into them and hugged and congratulate them.

"WAIT!" Reyanna said as they all looked at her. "I have an announcement to make myself."

They all paid close attention.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily. All of the girls had screamed and ran by her and jumped around with her. Cena looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Looks like you're going to be a dad." Said Mark Henry smiling.

Cena could barely speak. He was too happy to say anything.

"I'm one lucky uncle." Randy said smiling.

"I call Godfather!" yelled Shawn yelled excited. "Yes, the Godfather." He said with an Italian accent.

They all rolled their eyes and laughed.

…

**Reyanna: Wow. That was a good ending!**

**Randy :Yeah. Yeah. It better be John's baby! There is no way that I am being the uncle of Morrison's baby!**

**Reyanna: Hell no! You better watch yourself!**

**Randy:*chuckles* Be sure to check out part 2 of this series! **_**Wedding Pains!**_** It's going to be awesome trust me!**

**Reyanna: And don't forget to favorite this story if you can! Because you might not get the update on the next new series.**

**Randy: And Nexus and going to be at the wedding! Don't miss it.**

**Reyanna: Be sure to Review! BYE!**

**Randy: Peace.**

**R.C.O**

**R.K.O**


End file.
